Blind connectors for electrical devices, such as vehicle engine accessories, are known today. Blind electrical connectors are utilized, for example, when it is necessary to electrically connect two parts or components and the connection step or process cannot be viewed or accomplished directly due to intervention of other parts or components. The connectors are provided in various shapes and sizes depending on the type and size of the electrical devices or accessories with which they are used.
With the emphasis today on making vehicles smaller, lighter and more efficient, but with the same reliability and durability, it is important to provide electrical connectors that are smaller and lighter and yet maintain their efficiency, durability and effectiveness for the life of the accessory or vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved blind electrical connector for use with electrical devices, such as vehicle engine accessories, and for coolant pumps in particular.